Trouvaille
by Leiloshere
Summary: Lorsque Justin exploite les faiblesses de Brian ... oui bon, c'est un gros n'importe quoi ce oneshot, j'avoue. [file se cacher]


J'ai honte, mais j'ai hooooonte messieurs dames, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. D'ailleurs, dès que j'ai posté ce truc je file me cacher très loin.

Bon. C'est une réponse à un défi de la communauté 31jours sur LiveJournal, dont le thème est "trouvaille" ; en fait je ne le posterai là-bas que le 21, mais si possible j'aimerais avoir quelques réactions avant pour savoir si j'ose le mettre ou pas. Hem.

Donc c'est du n'importe quoi, du n'importe quoi assez M en l'occurence, Justin et Brian ne sont pas à moi (toute façon, même si je pouvais hein ...), ayez pitié, et voilà. Huhu.

* * *

**Trouvaille**

**OoO**

Justin se trémoussait langoureusement au rythme de la musique. Le tee-shirt vola à travers la pièce, bientôt suivi du pantalon qu'il ôta de manière plus ou moins sexy. Ce n'est que lorsque son slip tomba par terre que son public décida de se manifester.

"Nan mais tu joues à quoi là en fait ?"

Le blond s'arrêta net, et regarda son compagnon vautré sur le lit d'un air perplexe.

"Ben ... je fais un strip-tease ?"

"Ca j'ai vu ... mais pour quoi faire ? "

"... Brian, tu crois vraiment que c'est ma manière habituelle de me déshabiller ? "

"Hmmm ..." marmonna le Brian en question. "Il est trop tard pour que je réfléchisse. Et pour ça aussi", rajouta-t-il en voyant son amant grimper sur le lit. "Je suis saoûl, et un peu ... ou peut-être pas mal ... beaucoup ... défoncé, et je ... je ..."

Justin se retint d'éclater de rire, et se contenta d'hausser un sourcil en s'allongeant à côté du brun.

"Tu quoi ? "

"... Je sais plus. Bonne nuit. "

Sur ces paroles philosophiques, il remonta le drap sur sa poitrine et ferma des yeux qui ne voyaient de toute manière plus très clair depuis un moment.

Son compagnon le regarda quelques secondes, réprimant un soupir de frustration. Et puis une idée lui vint. Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas très loyal de profiter de la faiblesse d'un homme ... Et il risquait de se faire méchamment jeter lorsque Brian aurait retrouvé ses esprit ... Bah, tant pis.

Il se pencha doucement sur son compagnon, attentif à chaque soulèvement de sa poitrine. Accoudé près de lui, il frôla du bout du doigt la clavicule de l'homme ... un frisson le traversa, mais il ne se réveilla pas.

S'enhardissant, Justin reprit des caresses un peu plus appuyées, observant avec un sourire en coin la respiration du brun s'accélérer imperceptiblement.

Finalement, il déposa un baiser sur l'os saillant, un baiser papillon. Puis un autre. Encore un. Frôla de la langue la peau chaude, arrachant un vague gémissement à sa victime. Il parcourut la clavicule de la langue, alternant baisers et mordillements.

"... Justin ... arrête ça. "

La jeune homme lança un regard au bas-ventre de son amant sans stopper sa besogne.

"Je crois pourtant que j'ai fait une sacrée trouvaille. "

"Je suis pas en état. "

"Alors laisse-toi faire. "

Abandonnant la clavicule tentatrice, Justin descendit lentement, couvrant de baisers son chemin. Il atteint enfin son but, mais le contourna habilement, au grand dam de Brian qui grogna, et s'attaqua plutôt à son pourtour et à la chair tendre des cuisses.

Enfin, sentant que Brian allait le ficeler au lit et devenir méchant s'il continuait de le titiller ainsi, il remonta jusqu'à la bouche de l'homme. Il l'embrassa langoureusement ... et sans prévenir, se laissa descendre sur le membre dressé de son compagnon - ce dernier lui empoigna violemment les hanches sous le choc.

La libération fut rapide pour tous les deux, et Justin se laissa tomber sur la poitrine de son amant, qui peinait à reprendre son souffle.

"... Ouah. Je devrais utiliser ton point faible plus souvent. "

"Je préfère pas, tu vas finir par me tuer. "

"Tu es si vieux que tu frôles déjà la crise cardiaque !"

Justin rentra les épaules, attendant la réplique mordante qui ne manquerait pas de suivre, mais rien ne vint. Relevant la tête, il vit que Brian s'était endormi.

"Pfff ... vieux débris. "

Ravalant un sourire, il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes et se blottit plus confortablement contre lui.

Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut pour sa dernière trouvaille : il faudra vraiment qu'il la teste à nouveau.

* * *

Euh ... alors ? é.è 


End file.
